Bewitched - Modern Day
by Rose1818
Summary: This story is inspired by the TV Show and Movie Bewitched but rewritten into its own modern story.
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Bewitched-Modern Day******

Created by: Rose00718

**Introduction**

With the snap of her finger, the world was at her service. Money was of no value to Miss Lucile, since she could conjure up anything she pleased. Life was divine, full of pleasantries and glamour and nothing bad ever happened. However, Miss Lucile realized she was missing one key thing in her life, something even magic couldn't bring her, and that was true love.

**Chapter One: The Meeting**

" Mr. Jenkins, have you designed a new proposal for the campaign yet?" Arthur's boss shot him a concerning look.  
Arthur looked puzzled, he questioned to himself if the proposal was due today.  
"Are we interrupting your daydreaming Arthur?" Everyone at the meeting chuckled, and then straightened up once Arthur cleared his throat.  
"I think I need some air, could we go to lunch sir?" Arthur realized he was unprepared for this meeting and needed some extra time. alright if I call back later then?"

Arthur thought she sounded like she had been crying.  
"Why don't you wait and I'll have him call you". He figured it would be best to call her rather than interrupt their meeting.  
"Well alright then, good day Mr... I'm sorry I didn't catch your name sir."  
Arthur blushed; he hadn't expected a model to care for his name over the phone.  
"My name is Arthur Walter-James Jenkins ma'm" Arthur made a face, why had he made a fool of himself like that, she doesn't care about your entire name, he thought to himself. But then he heard a giggle over the phone and relaxed.  
"I think I'll drop by in an hour and talk to Mr. Harper myself. Have a good day Mr. Arthur Walter-James Jenkins, I sure do hope we meet again". And she hung up.  
It was a tad strange wasn't it? Arthur never really thought of a simple phone call to count as meeting someone, however, he oddly enough agreed with Lucile and looked forward to seeing her later. Arthur smiled and then shrugged as if it would help him regain his concentration and get back to work.

Lucile felt her mother's eyes pouncing behind her as she put the phone down, trying to read her thoughts probably she guessed.  
" Oh mother give it a rest would you and just ask me if you could". Lucile hated the idea that her mother could read other's thoughts it was much too invasive.  
Her mother grimaced, opposed to the idea of having to "ask".

"Only if I have to, you know. I don't care for being mortal when I very well can be a witch."  
Lucile grimaced too. "Mother you know I'm trying very hard to not use witchcraft and try to get by as a normal human being".  
"I certainly do know so, and why you want to be this way just keeps me up at night my dear. Why aren't you appreciative of your abilities?"  
"I've explained this to you before, but I'll say it once  
"Well of coarse, we'll continue this at half past, see you then". The boss sat up and everyone but Arthur followed.

Arthur loosened his tie and reached for the phone, only it had rung before he had the chance to dial.  
"Hello there, my name is Lucile Smith, is Mr. Harper in right now?"  
He was stunned, it was the new model for the campaign calling, he wondered how she had the management's phone number, after all, we call her not the other way around.  
"Uhh no sorry, Mr. Harper is on lunch, may I take a message?"  
" Oh dear I just missed him did I. Well would be it be

more." Lucile took a deep breath, she didn't like having to repeat herself. "Because mother, our abilities don't give us power to help anyone else but ourselves and no man will ever love me if I am a witch".  
"My dear, that is the silliest thing I have ever heard, of coarse no man will love you, but I know some very nice warlocks that would suit you just fine if you-"  
"Mother, I have had it. Get out at once!" Lucile was fuming, gesturing at the door with her finger.  
As she expected, her mother laughed at her ridiculous gesture and with a quick wink, she vanished.  
"Fine have your way" She yelled into the air and plunked down in the nearest chair.  
"I shall, see you tomorrow for the luncheon dear" Her mother hauntingly whispered.  
Lucile gasped and jumped onto her feet. The luncheon she cried, she had forgotten about the whole thing. She agreed to host the next family luncheon last year at her aunt Argolla's house.

Her entire family would be coming over, her Wicca family that is. Normally it would be no problem, only that no one knew of her recent life change but her mother. Lucile decided to no longer be a witch anymore and a choice like that in a Wicca family was a disgrace, especially to her family. Choosing to give up witchcraft was just as bad as marrying a mortal, which is exactly what she intends to do. Lucile moaned, tomorrow will be a disaster, and particularly because her mother will be sure to inform every one of her mortal ways in hopes to change her mind. Lucile glanced at her watched and realized it has been over an hour, and Mr. Harper would definitely be back from lunch by now. Lucile gathered her things, quickly powered her nose and got into her car and drove off, leaving her broomstick behind in the closet. 


	2. Chapter 2: We Meet At Last Mr Jenkins

**Chapter Two: We Meet At last Mr. Jenkins**

Everyone had gathered back into the board room, and sat in their seats. They were all were discussing some funny story about lunch until someone had spoken to Arthur.  
"All right Arthur, show us what you've magically conjured up over lunch" One of the council leader's snide remark was answered by the boss's secretary, Anne.  
"Excuse me , a Miss Lucile is in your office wanting to talk to you sir."  
The boss immediately shot up "Tell her to join us in the board room will you Anne?"  
" Yes sir" Anne turned and walked down the hallway.  
The boss lit a cigar and fixed his tie.  
When Anne returned, Arthur saw with a young lady with long blonde hair, and dazzling blue eyes.  
"Ahh, there she is, our miss lovely Lucile have a seat will you."  
Lucile search for an empty seat and found only one beside a young man with short brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes. "Love to" She replied.  
Arthur understood the boss's head nod, and sat up and pulled the chair out for her.  
"Allow me" he said, pushing her chair in.  
She smiled and mouthed a simple thank you.  
"What can we do for you Miss Lucile?" The boss asked, looking rather charmed by her presence. In fact, he let his cigar burn out and tossed it aside. Anne quickly grabbed him an empty tray for him.  
Lucile twirled her bracelet around her wrist and crossed her one ankle over the over. Arthur could sense her nervousness and thought he could break the ice for her.  
"We spoke on the phone earlier today didn't we, I'm Mr. Jenkins, nice to meet you Lucile".  
Arthur held out his hand.  
Lucile took his kind handshake and smiled, "Yes, nice to meet you as well Arthur".

Lucile looked around, realizing he had not offered her his first name in front of everyone. She looked down at her red stilettos, and then looked up again at the boss. She took a deep breath and spoke.  
"I was hoping to discuss the wardrobe for the summer edition, I was looking through it last night and I have to say I don't feel comfortable modeling these clothes and I refuse to proceed with the campaign if something is not done".  
The boss appeared to be in shock, and had accidently knocked over his coffee cup in the meantime. Once he collected himself, he ushered Anne over to clean up and she did so. The boss searched for his words and then menacingly glared at Lucile.  
"Now Miss Lucile, we hired you for a summer collection illustrating swimwear, I do not understand your concern. I assure you our campaign wardrobe is suitable and appropriate. Not to mention no less different than other campaigns" The boss nodded his head as if he were in agreement with himself. Then he added, "Does anyone disagree"?  
Silence.  
Arthur felt his blood thicken, and his cheeks reddening. He could only imagine how Miss Lucile felt. Only, when he looked over at her, she didn't seem to be flustered or upset. Still, he couldn't help but to say something.  
"Forgive me sir, but I think there is some room for improvement, to help us stand out from other campaigns you see". Arthur swallowed hard. He actually went against the boss, and he didn't dare make eye contact with anyone. But he felt many pairs of eyes staring at him.  
The boss sat back in his custom leather chair, taking in Arthur's words. He stroke his beard, something he always did when he was displeased and finally stood up. "You do now do you." Arthur knew this wasn't a question and waited with anticipation for his next words; words that he knew would include, your and fired.  
The boss firmly looked at Lucile and Arthur, and then at the campaign poster hanging on the wall beside him.  
"Okay, it's settled then. Arthur you will work directly with Lucile and design a new and authentic wardrobe that will separate us from other campaigns."  
Arthur was confused, he was a photographer not a fashion designer. So he argued, "But sir, I do not know-".  
"Non-sense, this is your idea and you have the responsibility of making it come to reality. I best see good results from you too, or else." His eyes now directly peering at Lucile who still seemed relaxed.  
"You will sir, thank you for understanding." Lucile gave a grateful but short smile towards the boss. "Are you coming Mr. Jenkins?" she turned to Arthur.  
He stood on his wobbly feet and could not speak, so he nodded his head and strode out of the boardroom with the beautiful Miss Lucile. He could feel many eyes of envy behind him, and Lucile must have too because she linked her arm around his shoulder. 


End file.
